our true feelings
by littlemiss1997
Summary: tori and beck fall in love but there are many problems along the way


tori was on her way to school. when she saw beck oliver one of he best freinds come over and say 'hey tori i need to tell you something' she smiled and said 'beck you can tell me anything then he frowned and said 'me and jade broke up' tori looked at him right in his eyes and said 'everything is going to be fine i promise' she hugged him tight and he started to cry on her tori thought to herself how could anyone break up with him he is the most kind most sexy boy i know. tori started to daydream about beck and then beck woke her from her daydream after a few minutes and said 'tori we need to get to class now or we will be late.' beck grabbed tori wrist and pulled her to her drama class with sikowitz there barefoot bald head coconut drinking teacher.

after class beck spoke to andre and said 'i think i like tori' andre replied 'of course you like her she is one of your best mates'he said no not like that beck said i like her as more than that she is beautidul talented and caring. andre said what you like her if you do like her mate you need to get her before someone else does.'i know mate thanks for your advice im gonna find her now before are next lesson'.

beck went to find tori and he found her coming out of the girls bathroom he ran up to her and said 'hey tori i really need to tell you something ok' she replied 'yes of course u know u can tell me anything ok' beck said 'yh i know thanks tori' she smiled and he said' tori i have a confession i am in love with you and i really need you to go out with me i truely love you and think about u all the time.'

she stared at him suprised and said'omg beck i feel the same way i would love to go out with you' he leaned in and hugged her sweetly and they were both smiling not beliving what just happened.

the bell rang beck grabbed tori hand and walked her next class with a big smile on his face until he saw jade walk round the corner he droped tori's hand but it was to late she had seen them holding hands and jade stomed over saying 'what the hell is this vega' tori said 'im dating beck do u have a problm with that' she replied 'yes he is my ex what about girl code' tori replied saying 'girl code dosnt apply to you you are not my freind so leave me and beck alone we love each other and there is nothing else to say now leave us alone now.' then jade stormed off mumbling something.

tori turned to beck grabbing his hand again saying 'i cant believe i just did that' beck then said 'it was kind of sexy you know tori i like seeing you angry like that with fire in your eyes.'

tori giggled leaned in to kiss beck they kissed passiontly this lasted at least two minutes until andre came down the hall and coughed to get there attention they turned around and gigled then they said 'hi andre' then andre said ' you two finally got together everybody knew you would we could all see the chemitry from the first day you meet.' beck and tori looked at each other and smiled

'we need to get to class now hurry' andre said they ran to class tori and beck sat next to eachother

holding hands and smiling.

after class the school day ended and beck said to tori 'do u want me to drive u home baby' she said 'yes' and walked with hi to his truck then beck opened the pasenger side door for her and jumped in and then beck closed the door walked round to the other side of the truckand jumped in when he got in tori rested her head on his sholder he started the car and turned the radio on and a song started to play celine dions my heart will go on tori and beck laughed and sai 'this is are song now ok' she smiled 'yes i love this song titanic s my favourie move' beck laughed and said 'u are such a girl.' he laughed then they arrived a tori house and tori jumed out of the car and said 'thanks for the ride beck would u like to come in and hang out fo a bit' beck nodded they went inside tori yelled'mum dad im home' noone answered tori then yelled ' trina you home' again no reply so tori looked at beck and said 'i guess we have the house to ourselfs what do u want to do then' beck replied i dont care as long as im with u' tori laughed and said fine lets watch a movie' beck said' ok thats fine' toi then said lets go watch it in my room' and then she grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs.

she pushed him on to the bed and grabbed titanic and put it in the dvd player and went to the bathroom and put on a slightly see through black night dress and brushed her hair and walked back into the room and said 'how do i look' beck looked at her smiling 'wow you look so sexy baby come sit down.' she came and layed next to him with her head on his chest he kissed him passionatly then the kiss got heated and he started to kiss her neck ard and he pulled his head away looked at her neck and said ' wow girl u have oe nice love bite on your neck now everyone will know u are taken and wont go near u my beautiful baby' she laughed at said 'im so glad we are dating i hav wanted to be with you for so long u mean everything to me i know its a bit soon to say that but thats what i really feel beck' beck said' i feel the same way i will never leave you'.

a week later

beck and tori have been dating for a week school has jus finished and tori was putting he books in her the beck snuck up behind her hugging her from behind saying 'guess who' she smiled and said 'hey baby but dont sneak up on me like that you scared me' he said 'sorry babes love you' she smiled and said 'love you 2'

beck gave tori a ride home and they went up to tori's room and watched tv then they kissed passiontly the kiss got more and more heated then beck started to kiss her making his way down to the top of her skirt he lifted her skirt and started to pull down her panties then tori yelled 'beck im not ready for all this please we have only been dating a week cant u wait' then beck said 'but tori' and grabbed for her panties again tori slapped his hand and said 'no beck im not ready if you dot understand that then get the hell out' beck walked out and slamed the door tori started to cry.

she picked up her phone and saw a text from rex saying' hey are u ok i havent seen u in ages please text me back i need to know if you are ok' tori was supized by this rex wasnt sweet he was just an evil puppet that was mean but he is being nice so she text back ' yh im fine thanks' he texted back ' good im very happy babe'.

tori felt weird feelings she was falling for rex a puppet omg what was she going to do. next day at school she saw beck and told him straght she said hey beck we need o brake up for what yu did yesterday and im in love with somone else beck looked at her angry saying 'who' she said 'rex' he said 'what is this joke'

'no i love him' she said he replied ' u broke up with me for a puppet'

'shut up he dosnt liketobe called a puppet' beck laughed

then he said 'but tori i love u' she replied 'sorry beck but i dont love u'

the end


End file.
